Confederacy of Prastothis
Confederacy of Prastothis note to self: make flag, military page, and chart History Origins of Prastothis Originally, Prastothis was a nutrient rich ocean world orbiting a yellow hypergiant. Life was abundant on Prastothis, and an ancestral race of hominids dominated the land. Stories tell of their voyages into the center of the Galaxy. They would be known as the Foremen of the planet. The Foremen had awakened something in the center of the Galaxy, and had somehow incurred it's wrath. End of the Foremen The hypergiant of which Prastothis was orbiting had plenty of time before it supernova'd, estimated to be 750 million years, but something happened, and the star exploded with massive force, baking the planet in solar radiation and incredible heat. The Foremen perished, and so did the oceans and the atmosphere. Soon after, giant pockets of hydrogen permeated into the scorched earth. Chlorine and sodium mixed to make thin layers of salt, which grew rapidly on the planet. Soon, Prastothis was a hellish wasteland with miles and miles of acidic salt plains. It took over millions of years before life returned, underwater in the underground lakes. This event, known as the First Reckoning, paved the way for Modern Prastothians to emerge. Beginning of Life As they say, life finds a way, and so it did on the salt plains of Prastothis. Underground, reservoirs of untainted water hosted billions of microbial lifeforms. Specimen 0, the supreme ancestor of the Prastothians was anaerobic, and thrived in the rapidly encroaching salt crystals. Soon, the pools of water were poisoned by the acidic salt, but Specimen 0 continued to prosper, soon, becoming one of the remaining hundred microbes still alive. Multicelluar life took root, and simple creatures began to populate the caverns of the underground. The first fully modern form of this life began digging out small settlements in the limestone under the rock. Toble Huuk is the first recorded settlement, consisting of basic houses constructed from the cave walls. As time marched on, so did the faith of the Prastothians. Uncovering artifacts left by the Precursors, they came to worship them as deity's and supreme beings. Modern Prastothis After multiple infighting issues and skirmished, Ozägli the Great lead a crusade (known as the Second Reckoning) to unite the planet's underground. After decades of horrible war and atrocity, the planet was united. When Ozägli died in his bed, not naming a successor or heir, the Lords announced a Confederacy, fearing another civil war. 12 Lords was given ownership of one of the 11 sectors of the planet, with a twelfth sector being designated as the capital, first ruled by Ozägli's brother. This loose alliance between Lords allow each to focus on his own interests, but prevent the planet from stopping it's own advancement with civil wars. Government and People of Prastothis Basics of the Government The Confederacy is led by an elected Lord, who's land is given to a random lesser noble to prevent one sector gaining favor. The Chancellor Lord rules with absolute power and no council save for the 11 other lords. If the Chancellor Lord is deemed too powerful or out of line, he can be veto'd and removed from rule unless he can rally an army and beat each other lord in combat as Ozägli did. If the Chancellor should request war against invaders or other lords, he may recruit his own personal army, or request assistance from the lords, whether it be one or all. The people of Prasothis have no say in government except for their local sector governments. Lesser Lords are elected in sector senates to at least offer some form of democracy. The People of Prastothis The citizens of Prastothis lived in extreme conditions until the invention of the domed city. Prastothians are crab like hominids. Living the extreme darkness of underground and the dim light of a white dwarf have given the people of the planet hyper-sensitive sight. Their pincers are made to crush rock and break through the hardest of steels. They need very little oxygen to function, and their hard shells give them a strong immunity to heat and cold, giving them a solid defense against most melee weapons. Their four bulky legs give them limited speed and poor agility. The claws make it hard for them to use precise controls and perform delicate tasks. They have medium intelligence capability, similar to that of an average human. They breed incredibly fast. A single domed city can have a population of 120 million adult male Prastothians to only 45 million female Prastothians. Internal sleep cycles can sometimes conflict with long term tasks. They operate on a basic hive mind, capable of free will, but can be controlled by the elected Chancellor Lord. Culture of Prastothis Religion The people of this planet are extremely radical zealots. Their undying faith in the Precursors and Ragnarok can sometimes outweigh even basic instincts. Half dead Prastothians can sometimes rally as if they were completely fresh soldiers at the mere mention of the Precursors. Priests are handpicked from pious Prastothian females. In every domed city there is at least one temple. In the capital of Hyozägli, a giant temple dominates the dirt hills. It's a safe bet to not engage in any sacrilegious actions around these people, as it is an instant death sentence on the spot. Day Life Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:DOA